


Melting in the dark

by ullman



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Melting in the dark

"Just try to enjoy it," JC told him from where he sat perched on the kitchen counter, his head buried in a book that looked somewhat familiar.

"While it lasts?"

JC shook his head, sighing. "So not what I said. But, _sure_. I mean, what's the alternative?"

Chris shrugged, not about to admit to hoping for a happily ever after scenario this time - if only because JC would so be all over that.

"Seriously, Chris – " JC prompted. "What is _your_ alternative? To sit around and wait for things to fall apart?"

"Well." His brow furrowed. "Yeah, pretty much."

JC glanced at Chris, shaking his head. "Isn't that kind of a self-fulfilling prophecy? I'm thinking fatalistic Chris is probably less attractive than, you know, _perky_ Chris. A lot less."

"Perky Chris?" Chris echoed. " _Perky_?" He scratched his stomach, absently wondering if he'd somehow regained the five pounds he’d lost not doing Atkins with Lance.

"Some people like perky," JC said, smiling brightly. He held up the book he'd been engrossed in: the (in)famous Fatone family recipe collection.

Chris groaned.

***

"Perky – is that a word that ever crossed your mind when thinking of me?" Chris asked as he looked down at where Lance's body rocked back against his fingers.

Lance's rhythm faltered. "Does this fall into the 'do these pants make me look fat' category?" he asked after a moment's silence, his voice a low, warm, rumble.

"No. Not even in the slightly manlier, or at least somewhat butch end of that category," Chris added when Lance looked over his shoulder to arch one eyebrow pointedly.

" _Okay_."

His fingers stilled, the two digits buried deep inside of Lance, and Chris asked, "Okay?"

Lance sighed, flexing his muscles in a none too subtle reminder and sighed, "Need some pointers there, babe? Want to phone a friend, maybe?"

Chris decided to attempt a pointed look, and a, probably more effective considering the fact that Lance couldn't actually see him, equally pointed silence.

When Lance was the first to cave, Chris had a feeling it had a whole lot less to do with his pointed silence, and a whole lot more with the complete lack of movement on his end.

"Perky?" Lance asked.

Chris nodded. "I hear some people like perky," he said, rewarding Lance with a slow twisting of his fingers.

Lance groaned.

***

"What happened to Atkins?"

"I hear he died," Chris said blithely, not looking up from where he'd been staring at the generous serving of cake on his plate.

Lance reached out, thwapped him over the head, then grabbed a fork of his own. "JC?" he asked, gesturing towards the cake.

Chris nodded.

"Now with JC? Perky is definitely a word that comes to mind," Lance drawled teasingly. "And I guess some people do like that. Me? I think I probably like this cake better."

"Well, enjoy it," Chris said absently, already loading his fork.

"While it lasts," Lance added with a smile, his fork having made its way to his mouth.

They both groaned.


End file.
